Cero por ciento
by Monedita123
Summary: Porque, para Kouda, sus posibilidades con Jirou eran del 0% [Kouda x Jirou]


**_ADVERTENCIAS_**

 ** _—KoudaJirou._**  
 _ **—Inspirado en la canción "Rival Sengen" de Honeyworks.**_

* * *

Kouda era consciente de muchas cosas.

Sabía perfectamente que su aspecto no era para nada agradable.

Sabía que su personalidad era aburrida y poco llamativa.

Pero, sobre todo, comprendía que se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de Jirou Kyouka y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Desde que la joven le mostró una sonrisa y le proporcionó seguridad para afrontar sus temores, había comenzado a sentir un gran aprecio por ella. Comenzando por ser simples amigos, se percató de que le gustaba.

Le gustaba su cabello.

Le gustaba sus ojos.

Le gustaba aquellos enchufes con los que solía jugar con sus dedos y cómo llegaba a avergonzarse por bastantes cosas.

Pero Kouda comprendía perfectamente que era imposible.

Era imposible ser correspondido.

 **[...]**

Cuando se levantó para ir a clases, se dirigió al baño y se quedó unos segundos mirándose al espejo.

Su rostro tan poco humano, sus gruesos brazos, grandes piernas y robusto cuerpo en general… No le gustaba ni a él mismo.

Porque, según él, ¿quién podría enamorarse de algo como eso?

Una joven bastante bonita preferiría a alguien más humano; era lo lógico.

Kouda bajó su rostro con pesimismo al darse cuenta de que Kyouka nunca se fijaría en él.

Era un simple amigo. Sí, eso es. Solo seguirían siendo amigos.

Después de todo, sus posibilidades con Jirou eran del 0%.

 **[...]**

Las clases habían comenzado y Kouda permanecía en silencio, como era de costumbre, limitándose a observar de reojo cómo Jirou sonreía al conversar con sus amigas, dejando ver lo más cálido de su personalidad.

Se planteó varias veces el hecho de confesarse.

Confesar sus sentimientos a Kyouka y ser rechazado de una vez por todas era lo mejor.

Según él, así podría tratar de superarlo y seguir siendo uno de los amigos de Jirou.

Era lo mejor, de no ser porque no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Se sentía un cobarde al no poder mostrar sus sentimientos, pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

Aunque ya lo sabía, aunque comprendía que sus posibilidades eran del 0%, no quería escuchar esas palabras.

 _«Lo siento…»_

 _«Ya hay alguien que me gusta...»_

 _«Solo te veo como un buen amigo...»_

Sí. Seguro que alguna de esas sería la respuesta de Jirou. Probablemente ya había alguien que le gustaba.

Pero Kouda tenía que pasar página.

 **[...]**

Decidido, recordó todo el valor que Jirou le había proporcionado y comenzó a escribir.

Las clases habían finalizado y se hallaba en su habitación, sentado junto a su escritorio y dispuesto a comenzar la carta que le entregaría a Kyouka.

A Kouda se le daban mal las palabras. Era pésimo comunicándose con los demás y su timidez no ayudaba en absoluto. Era complicado, se ponía nervioso y simplemente no podía.

Pero, quizás una carta era lo más fácil… a pesar de que eran las chicas las que solían escribirlas.

 _"Que un chico escriba una carta de amor para una chica debe ser patético."_

Normalmente eran los que tomaban la iniciativa y eran directos, ¿no?

Pero Kouda simplemente se veía incapaz, así que comenzó a expresar todo lo que sentía en el papel que entregaría al día siguiente a la chica de la que se había enamorado.

 **[...]**

A la salida, después de que finalizasen las clases, Kouda se mantuvo esperando a Jirou junto a los casilleros. Trató de evadir las preguntas de algunos de sus compañeros hasta que divisó a la joven de los enchufes.

Como era de esperar, iba acompañada.

—J-Jirou-san —murmuró tratando de controlar todos los nervios que había comenzado a sentir.

Kyouka se acercó extrañada ante la llamada.

—Ah, ¿ocurre algo, Kouda? —inquirió la joven sin comprender a qué se debía aquello.

Los nervios regresaron y no pudo decir nada más. Miró, cada vez más nervioso, de un lado a otro sin saber qué decir, hasta que la que acompañaba a Kyouka pareció comprenderlo.

—¡Recordé que tenía que ayudar a Ashido-san con matemáticas! —exclamó Yaoyorozu llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes—. ¡Hasta luego, chicos! —se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ¡nos vemos, Yaomomo! —respondió Jirou ante ello, viendo cómo su amiga se alejaba rápidamente.

El resto de alumnos ya se habían ido; ahora estaban solos.

—Bueno… ¿qué era lo que…? —inquirió Kyouka aún con dudas y sintiéndose un poco incómoda por el ambiente que se había formado.

Era la última oportunidad que tenía para decírselo.

La opción de darle la carta y salir corriendo sin decir nada era bastante tentadora para Kouda.

Porque tenía miedo. Seguía con mucho miedo.

 _"A nadie le gusta ser rechazado."_

—J-Jirou-san… —comenzó mirando a la pequeña joven a los ojos—. Yo…

El pequeño silencio que hubo después comenzó a poner bastante nerviosa a Kyouka, la cual evadió la mirada del contrario mientras un leve rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

¿De verdad le iba a entregar aquella carta sin decir nada más? ¿Solamente le diría lo que siente con palabras escritas? ¿No se lo iba a decir a la cara?

—Eh… ¿Kouda…?

Cerró los ojos para intentar asimilar lo que haría a continuación, dejando caer la carta al suelo y tratando de adquirir el valor suficiente para decirlo.

—¡Me gustas, Jirou-san! —exclamó con los ojos totalmente cerrados y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Kyouka abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras; nunca nadie le había dicho algo así.

Por un momento, el silencio invadió el lugar, dándole a entender a Kouda la obvia respuesta que ya esperaba.

Lo sabía muy bien. ¿Quién se podría enamorar de alguien como él? Había muchos mejores.

Nadie querría estar con alguien con un aspecto tan poco agradable y una personalidad tan aburrida, tan patética, tan cobarde.

 _"Seguro que debo darle mucho asco."_

Abrió los ojos y miró al suelo comprendiendo su situación.

—Solo era eso, lo siento. No hace falta que respondas, lo entiendo... —finalizó dispuesto a irse; no quería incomodar a Jirou y mucho menos hacerle sentir mal.

Era bastante obvio. Conocía sus posibilidades desde un principio, así que solo le quedaba superarlo. Tratar de ver a Kyouka solo como una amiga y nada más.

—¡E-Espera!

La voz de la joven le hizo detenerse y girarse, pudiendo contemplar claramente cómo Jirou estaba totalmente avergonzada y que tenía el rostro rojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado con ciertos nervios.

—Podemos… —comenzó Kyouka mientras jugaba con sus enchufes por los nervios—. Creo que… podemos intentarlo —finalizó mirándole a los ojos.

Kouda no lo podía procesar.

Kouda no podía asimilar aquello.

¿No se suponía que sus posibilidades con Jirou eran del 0%?

Sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir, ocultó su rostro con sus manos y salió corriendo totalmente avergonzado.

—¡¿K-Kouda?! —se sorprendió Kyouka al verle alejarse de tal manera.

Suspiró y miró en dirección al suelo, donde pudo percatarse de cierta cosa: una carta.

Como ya no había nadie a su alrededor y solo estaba ella, se agachó para cogerla y pudo darse cuenta que, obviamente, iba dirigida a ella.

 _«Para Jirou-san»_

Kyouka permaneció con una leve sonrisa mientras leía todo lo que ponía en aquella carta, riendo a veces por ciertos comentarios y sintiendo su rostro arder por cada palabra bonita que Kouda le dedicaba.

Aquel chico podía haberle dado la carta e irse, pero no. Kouda se lo había dicho directamente sin huir… aunque cuando Jirou aceptó, terminó huyendo de todas formas.

Kyouka solo sonreía ante ello, porque, definitivamente, las posibilidades que tuvo Kouda de ser correspondido no fueron del 0%...

Fueron del 100%.

 **[...]**

* * *

 ** _El KoudaJirou es una de mis ships hetero de BnHA que más adoro. Se me hacen demasiado adorables juntos, pueden con mi alma ;;_**


End file.
